Por primera vez sheik
by Sheika 360
Summary: Zelda sabe que todos en la casa smash la quieren pero a veces suelen lastimarla y ella esta harta de esto , pero la gota que derramo el vaso es el supuesto "engaño de link" ¿podran resolver los problemas? ZELINK! obvio, primer one-shot sean buenos ;).
_**Hola! primer one shot eee? jeje**_

 _ **aqui me inspire jugando super smash flash , tenia ganas de publicar esto en serio :)**_

¿Que es mejor que la felicidad?  
¿Que es mejor que ese sentimiento de que no te falta nada?  
¿Ese sentimiento que hace que te sientas invensible ?  
¿Que es mejor que una joven feliz ?  
facil...una smasher feliz

 _\- y yo jamas , nunca jamas me sentire mal  
siempre sere feliz con tigo o sin ti  
no me van a derrumbar .._

zelda corria por los pasillos de la casa smash mientras cantaba con su melodiosa y dulce voz. Si la bieran, muchos pensarian que tiene alguna emfermedad mental a algo asi pero a los peleadores ya se les hacia comun en ella pues siempre estaba feliz. Esa felicidad era contagiosa pues siempre hacia reir a los demas se podria desir que de las pocas mujeres que avitaban en la casa ella era la mas inocente y dulce , muchos pensarian que la mas carismatica y amable es peach pero no, sin embargo eso no importa. Aunque zelda fuera buena peleadora no lastimaria ni a una mosca o bueno eso decian todos ya que la creian un poco debil .  
Zelda se dirigia a la cocina ya que le tocaba preparar el desayuno...por quinta vez , pero claro sabiendo como cocina zelda nadie se opone, ademas Kyrby se merecia un descanzo. Cuando llego a la cocina rapido empezo a cocinar y en un rato todo estaba listo : habia desde algo simple como cerial hasta panqueques, huevos fritos con tocino, ensalada de frutas, cafe, jugo, licuado, etc un desayuno digno de un rey . Dieron las 9 am y los avitantes de la casa empezaron a despertarse e ir a la cocina para desayunar , comforme iban llegando unos se quedaban asombrados otros alababan a zelda y otros se morian por comer.

\- Wow amiga tu si que te luces - le decia la rubia samus una de sus mejores amigas

\- comida - drepetian roy y pit como si estuvieran en tranze mientras Marth lo sujetaba para que no fueran a deborar todo .

\- Bueno al parecer ya estan casi todos asi que ... ¡ agasajenze ! - y asi zelda les permitio desayunar . A ella le encantaba que los demas disfrutaran su comida asi que solo los observava deborar todo con una placida sonrisa .

\- confirmado que hariamos sin ti . Zelda conocia perfectamente esa voz asi que voltio , para encontrarse con un joven rubio ojiazul.

\- Pero miren quien es buenos dias sir link - dijo ella haciendo una reverencia burlona .

\- Buenos dias princesa - Dijo Link haciendo lo mismo . Despues se le acerco la tomo de la barbilla y le dio un dulce beso en los labios.

\- ¿Porque siempre estas tan bella ?

\- Ahhhhh

\- Mmmm tal vez por que sempre estas a mi lado

\- Ahhhhh

\- se ven tan lindos - dijo Marth con a lo que Ike alzo una ceja

\- Mejor vengan a desayunar que me empalagaran mas rapido que la miel - dijo el famoso Snake rompiendo el encanto , por lo tanto todos se sentaron y disfrutaron el delicioso desayuno que zelda preparo . Despues de eso como zelda seguia en pijama salio y se fue a su cuarto a cambiarse pues ya que hoy no habia luchas tenian el dia libre , hacia un calor horrible asi que ella se puso un vestido azul rey floreado de tirantes que le llegaba a las rodillas con unos zapatos del mismo color , se peino con una coleta dejandose dos mechones sueltos, ella se veia muy bien como de costumbre , rapido salio de su habitacion que compartia con samus y fue a buscar a Peach una de sus mejores amigas pues no la habia visto en toda la mañana ni siquiera en el desayuno paso por los pasillos y nada, la busco en la cocia y nada, fue a su habitacion y nada, parecia como si se la uivera tragado la tierra pues tampoco nadie la habia visto , salio a buscarla al patio y no la encontro hasta que fue atras del edificio y la vio ...pero no sola , peach estaba con link, mientras ella lo tenia acorralado en la pared y lo besaba zelda en esos mometos no sabia que hacer estaba petrificada con lo que veia , las lagrimas se dieron a relucir queria correr pero sus piernas estaban paralizadas y no respondian no podia creer lo que veia , simplemente no podia , link y peach besandose , eso era algo que jamas se hubiera imaginado y sin querer unas cuantas lagrimas por el horror de lo que sus ojos observaban empezaron a caer por sus mejillas . Link se dio cuenta de la presencia de zelda y como pudo se quito a peach de encima .

\- Zelda no..no es lo que cres... - demasiado tarde zelda salio corriendo mientras lloraba amargamente  
.

.  
Zelda corria por los pasillos de la casa mientras empujaba a cualquiera que se le pusiera en frente mientras lloraba , todos la miraban entre confusos y preocupados hasta que zelda paso en frente de samus y ella vio como estaba .

\- Pero que ?...zelda espera - y asi salio a perseguirla .

Cuando zelda llego a su habitacion cerro la puerta y se tiro en su cama a llorar el llanto era horrendo se sentia como si hubieran tomado su corazon lo hubieran estrujado triturado y despues pisoteado era ese sentimiento que te derroca al instante , ese sentimiento que hace que no quieras seguir ... el sentimiento de traicion engaño y lo peor de todo ese sentimiento de estupidez al no darte cuenta de lo que pasaba ante sus ojos pues rapido saco conclusiones de cuanto tiempo pudieron haber echo algo asi a sus espaldas, por estar en las nubes ella se habia ilusionado tanto que subio mas mas y mas y ahora su caida fue espantosa .

\- Zelda abreme por favor ¿que tienes? - y asi continuo unos cuantos minutos hasta que zelda abrio la puerta y dejo pasar a samus , ella estaba palida con los ojos y nariz roja , samus cerro la puerta para que nadie las molestara y algunas personas chismosas ( roy y pit ) no estubieran interrumpiendo .

\- ¿Zelda pero que te paso ? - le pregunto samus mientras tomaba a zelda y las dos se sentaron en la cama .

\- Me engaño samus ... ME ENGAñO!- esta ves grito y se tiro a llorar en la piernas de samus mientras repetia - me engaño... me engaño .

\- ¿Quien?

\- ¡ENLACE!

.

.  
Link corria por los pasillos hacia la habitacion de zelda hasta que choco con falco y calleron al suelo

\- Wow wow wow tranquilizate viejo ¿cual es la prisa ?

\- Lo siento no puedo hablar - y asi link se levanto del suelo y empezo a correr de nuevo dejando a todo mundo a un mas confundido

\- ¡¿Pero que demonios esta pasando aqui?! .

.

.

Link cuando llego a la habitacion de zelda y samus empezo a tocar casi queriendo tumbar la puerta .

\- Zelda por favor abre no es lo que parece - sin respuesta

-¡ porfavor ! - nada , estuvo unos 30 minutos afuera esperando a que le respondieran hasta que la puerta se habrio dejando ver a samus .

-¿ samus esta zelda ? nesesito hablar urgente con ella - el intento entrar pero samus le impidio el paso.

\- lo siento link ahora ella no puede hablar con tigo - ahi link pudo ver a zelda dormida en su cama palida con la nariz roja de haber llorado tanto hasta quedarse a secas .

\- como veraz no esta en condiciones y si hablas con ella ahora las cosas pueden ponerse peor , mejor ven mañana ya que este mas tranquila y los dos puedan hablar bien yo se que hay una explicacion para esto y que tu no tuviste la culpa cuenta con migo ... pero si en realidad fuiste tu date por heroe muerto- le dijo bromeando pero link sabia que por dentro eso era una verdadera advertencia .

\- Gracias - y asi link se fue . Se sentia horrible habia lastimado a la persona por la cual arriesgo su vida la persona por la que dio todo y despues mas , a la que mas amaba a la persona por la cual habia dejado todo atras y a la que tambien le debe la vida misma ... habia lastimado a su princesa .

El resto del dia fue muy aburrido y largo por todos lados habia una mala bivra que hasta los villanos estaban peor que de costumbre todos se preguntaban que la habia pasado a zelda pero ni ella ni link o samus decian algo , todos estaban apagados, hasta los niños , llego la oscura y fria noche asi que todos se fueron a dormir exepto una persona que se encontraba adentro de la oficina de las manos platicando seriamente de algo.

.

.

\- NOOO! PORQUE ?! AHAAA

Se escucho el grito desgarrador de cierto angel siendo consolado por un erizo . Despues de unos minutos Marth ,mario, falco y un somnoliento fox con su osito llegaron

-¿Pero que ocurre aqui? - pregunto marth

\- ¡Si! mama mia parece como si hubieran matado a alguen - dijo mario alarmado al ver a pit llorando en el piso y a sonic a su lado consolandolo.

\- Ma..ma..matado? - pregunto Luigi que al parecer los habia seguido

\- Ahaaaa **. PAZ**

\- Azoto la res

\- Hay no otra ves- Mario frustrado trato de despertarlo

\- ¡Basta! - dijo fox irritado dirijiendose para con Pit , despues lo tomo de los hombros

\- ¡dime pit por que tanto escandalo!

\- Es..es...es

\- ¡Ya hombre dilo son las 6 de la mañana y quiero dormir odio que me levanten dilo o te hago daño! - le grito fox sacudiendolo de los hombros .

\- Esque zelda no hizo desayuno! . . . .

\- .

-.

\- ¡Whaaa! empezaron a llorar todos menos marth mario y luigi el cual todavia estaba inconciente .

Tic nervioso .. eso fue lo que le dio a mario y a marth . Ellos los tomaron y arrastraron a la cocina para darles un poco de cerial y asi callarlos ademas de que comieran algo pues dentro de un par de horas empezaban las luchas .

Mientras tanto en la habitacion de un par de rubias una se encontraba durmiendo placidamente mientras la otra buscaba algo entre su armario

\- No ,no,no,no arrgg donde esta - y asi siguio hasta que allo lo que buscaba

\- TE ENCONTRE - grito pero rapido se callo para no despertar a su amiga .

\- Es hora de que todos me tomen en serio , de que se dejen de burlar de mi , de que me respeten y vean de lo que soy capaz de hacer... es hora de que alguien del pasado les de una leccion .

¿Ahora lo entienden ?  
¿que es peor que una persona enojada?  
¿que es peor que una joven enojada?  
¿que es peor, que una joven lastimada?  
facil una smasher lastimada y enojada.

Dieron las 7:50 y los peleadores llegaban a la gran sala subterrania que habia en la mansion donde se llebaban acabo todas las peleeas, habian alrededor de 40 sillas una plataforma una pantalla gigantesca y 4 tranportadores que los llebaban a cualquier lugar donde quisieran llevar acabo sus batallas , ademas habia un cuarto a lo alto que tenia un letrero que decia "panel de controles" donde elegian las plataformas y controlaban todo .

Todos llegaban motivados para empezar sus luchas sin embargo no habia ni un rastro de zelda hasta que entro, llego con su tipico vestido de princesa rosa con armadura y pelo suelto.

En cuanto entro capto las miradas de todos pues a diferencia de como era ella se veia seria .

\- ¡Zelda! - gritaron los niños que rapido fueron abrazarla, con gusto ella los recibio y por un momento sonrio.

\- Hola - les respondio y despues todos se sentaron , zelda se sento al lado de samus lejos de link y peach para no cometer algo que no deberia de hacer ...aun

-¿Estas bien ? - le pregunto samus

\- Mejor que nunca - en ese momento las manos hicieron acto de presencia y subieron a la plataforma

\- Buenos dias a todos

\- Buenos dias - respondio la mayoria

\- Como de costumbre siempre empezamos el dia con peleas pero, hoy no - dijo la mano maestra a lo que todos se miraron confundidos

\- Zelda me haces el favor - dijo la mano a lo cual zelda se levanto se dirigio al tranportador y desaparecio .

Despues sono la voz diciendo "ALL-STAR "  
Este era un torneo donde una sola persona se enfrenta a todos , solo tendria 1 vida pero 3 corazones para reponer su daño , hace mucho que no se hacia esto pues hasta los mejores terminaban perdiendo o muy cansados por eso a todos les sorprendio que se realizara y mas que zelda lo hiciera

\- Estas bromeando? - pregunto lucina

\- Nunca nadie a podido terminar esto y vas a poner a zelda? no esque no sea buena pero ... ya tu sabe

\- A caso quieren matarla ? - pregunto alarmada samus y de repente todos empezaron a reclamar

\- Tranquilos todos - dijo crazy hand - nadie quiere matar a nadie este torneo se hara y punto , quiero que pelen con todas sus fuerzas o si no yo los matare - Miedo, eso les dio a todos .

-Ni modo no tenemos opcion, a pelear - dijo snake - nada mas espero no hacerle mucho daño a esa princesa no quiero que medio Hyrule me ataque por matar a su soberana.

En la pantalla aparecio zelda en un lugar poco iluminado y con todos los smasher atras en forma de estatuilla y al costado solo estaban sus rostros los cuales irian desapareciendo conforme los fueran derrotando . Al fondo se encontraban cuatro fotografias, los del reino mushroom Peach mario luigi y bowser los primeros a los cuales se enfrentarian , todos miraban atentos y algunos rezaban para no matar a zelda o para que las manos no los mataran a ellos . Los 4 peleadores de las fotografias fueron a los teletransportadores y desaparecieron .

Zelda dio unos pasos y se puso en un circulo iluminado donde fue llevada a la plataforma de mario kart y ahi se encontraban con los que zelda pelearia

1... suspenso

2... miedo

3...rezar

GO!...denla por muerta ... ¿o no?

en cuanto sono esa ultima palabra la lucha empezo pero tambien otra cosa .. el asombro. En cuanto la campana sono zelda junto sus manos a su alrededor donde una luz magica sego a todos y cuando se termino ya no estaba zelda si no alguien mas la camara se enfoco en la persona que estaba ahi y aparecieron unas letras rojas mmientras la voz dijo

\- New comer ...Sheik - la persona que estaba ahi era zelda pero con un disfraz , ella vestia con un traje azul con algo de armadura plateada traia vendajes en la cabeza y su cara estaba cubierta por una mascara blanca la cual solo dejaba ver sus ojos que ahora eran rojos, traia algunos cuchillos a los lados de sus piernas su traje traia un ojo rojo con una lagrima roja un simbolo que link conocia perfectamente

\- No puede ser - murmuro, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los 4 peladores que se encontraban en la plataforma estaban siendo destrosados por "sheik" en especial Peach que al parecer era el primer objetivo de ella .

-¿ Pero quien diablos es ella? - grito casi asustado fox

\- No puede ser - seguia susurrando link pero esta ves lucina pudo escucharlo

\- ¿Acaso sabes quien es ella link ?

\- Ella es sheik - comenzo diciendo link - hace tiempo cuando teniamos que derrotar a ganondorf y a otros enemigos ella se disfrazo para no ser reconocida y opto por esa identidad una chica misteriosa de una raza llamada sheika proveniente de hyrule el lugar de donde venimos , al principio nadie sabia que era ella hasta que nos lo revelo , cando se transforma en sheik es como una maquina de pelea que lo unico que quiere es...matar  
zelda es la ganadora dijo la voz

-¿ pero que ?-  
\- bien , quien es el siguiente ? - pregunto la mano maestra en forma de burla- sheik espera .

sheik volvio al lugar donde empezo pero ahora estaban las fotos de fox falco y wolf , ellos un poco intimidados se dirigieron a los teletransportadores para empezar su batalla y asi fue pasando el tiempo entraban y salian peleadores cansados de pelear con sheik que siempre salia victoriosa , jamas nadie habia llegado tan lejos . Por ultimo solo faltaban por pelear 4 personas : ganondorf, link, toon link ,y young link , en  
cuanto vieron que sus fotos aparecieron en la pantalla tragaron saliva y despues se dirijieron a los transportadores donde fueron llevados al puente de eldin.

1

2

3

Y

Ganondorf fue el primero en querer atacar a sheik asi que ella utilizando una bomba de humo desaparecio y reaparecio al lado de young link donde le dio un golpe y lo mando al otro lado del puente, despues fue con toon link lo lleno de golpes hasta que al final lo agarro y lo mando volando sacandolo de la plataforma , link se le acerco para golpearla pero ella por alguna razon lo evitaba al perecer no queria pelear con el aun , despues el ogro ensima de su cerdo aparecio dejando la bomba en medio del puente destruyendolo , young link llego y le dio con la espalda por detras a sheik dandole de golpes pero despues ella saco su latigo y lo atrajo a el y a ganondorf para despues sacarlos volando de la plataforma.

\- Uno mas - penso sheik y despues de que el puente fue reparado salio disparada para con link golpes patadas espadasos los dos seguian pelando y esquivando pero ninguno sedia o vencia al otro hasta que sheik utilizando otra bomba de humos desaparecio y reaparecio en el otro lado del puente, despues utilizando su magia volvio a convertirse en zelda pero esta era diferente , a diferencia de el vestido que siempre utilizaba ahora traia uno completamente diferente , este era un vestido completamente blanco era largo y traia dos roturas a los lados para que pudiera moverse mejor , era de tirantes gruedos y hombreras doradas relusientes llevava puestas unas botas de hierro solido y pulseras de oro su cabello estaba completamente suelto y llebaba con sigo una nueva armas , un florete .

Link se quedo perplejo al igual que todos los que admiraban la pelea , al parecer zelda habia sacado la diosa que tenia adentro ella corrio para con link y chocaron espadas, la princesa utilizaba muy bien el florete pues parecia como si ejecutara una danza, lo utilizaba con clase y elegancia pero a la vez con fuerza y estilo asesino, link veia en los ojos de la princesa serenidad pero a la vez odio y trizteza esos ojos azules los cuales link podia admirar por horas esos tiernos y ojos azules que cautivan a cualquiera eran tan profundos que podias perderte en ellos , por un momento link se quedo observando esos ojos y dejo de luchar ya que se habia ipnotizado por esos ojos que poco a poco al no ver que link no peleaba se convirtieron en unos confusos llenos de dolor nostalgia y arrepentimiento.

Zelda tambien empezo a mirarlo a los ojos y a perderse en ellos a pesar de todo ella lo seguia amando con toda su alma y no lo queria dejar ir pero el dolor , ese dolor y trizteza que sintio cuando el la "traiciono " la hicieron volver a la tierra y recordar donde estaba , estaba luchando con link.

Los peleadores que miraban la ecena estaban un poco confusos al ver como se detuvieron pero zelda rapidamente reacciono y sus ojos se llenaron de ravia de nuevo y ahi entonces link tambien reacciono pero fue demasiado tarde utilizando su magia zelda le dio el golpe final sacando a link fuera de la plataforma terminando asi el torneo. Zelda fue teletransportada ahora a un estadio repleto de fans que al parecer tambien estuvieron viendo todas las peleas , las personas estaban enloquecidas y emocionadas con carteles con el nombre de zelda unos gritaban de la emocion otros querian lansarse a donde zelda se encontraba y otros lloraban con estar enfrente de una peleadora.

Todos la alababan y chiflaban al parecer desde el dia anterior que zelda convencio a el par de manos con sus nuevas habilidades para que la dejaran hacer este torneo hicieron publicidad con eso por toda la tarde , noche y parte de la mañana, ahi la coronando como la primera en poder terminar el torneo y no solo eso si no ademas de recibir el trofeo tambien recibio una medalla y reconocimiento por vencer a todos los peleadores sin ningun problema y sin utilizar algun corazon, a zelda se le dibujo una pequeña sonrisa por haber ganado pero se le desvanecio al recordar por que habia echo todo esto y forzo una sonrisa para que los demas no se dieran cuenta de su dolor y trizteza pero los peleadores pudieron notarlo , despues ella fue transportada de vuelta a la sala donde todos los peladores se encontraban y fue llenada de aplausos felicitaciones y gritos

\- Quien lo diria le pequeña zel nos vencio a todos sin ningun problema ahora creo que te tomaremos mas en serio y no te subestimaremos tanto - le dijo Ike a zelda mientras la tomaba y le frotaba la cabeza con su puño

\- eso espero - le dijo zelda con una sonrisa al ver que su plan habia funcionado

\- ¡Ya se pizza para celebrar! - grito roy

\- ¡si! - exclamaron todos

\- Mano maestra ...- le hablo zelda para ver que opinaba

\- Vallan se lo merecen y mas tu zelda hiciste lo que todos creian imposible - las manos se retiraron y todos fueron a la sala para ordenar las pizzas sin embargo zelda se quedo atras un momento admirando las cosas que le habian dado

\- Felicidades - zelda se asusuto voltio y vio a link con unas flores

\- Las recogi en la mañana par dartelas ahora - le extendio el ramo de violetas las flores favoritas de zelda , ella por dentro se negaba pero lentamente las tomo evitando los ojos de link , tomo el ramo y su mano roso con la de el provocando que zelda se estremeciera

\- Gracias - dijjo zelda un poco seria - debo irme me esperan

\- no espera - link tomo su muñeca para evitar que se fuera zelda no pudo evitar ver sus ojos sus profundos ojos llenos de culpa y link inconcientemente poco a poco fue entrelazando la mano con la que le tomaba la muñeca a zelda con la de ella

\- Queria hablarte de lo que paso - link interrumpio el silecio

\- No hay nada de que hablar - respondio serenamente zelda sin dejar de ver los ojos de link .

\- ¿por que ?

\- porque hablar de ello me duele - respondio sin dejar de verlo y con ojos humedecidos .

\- pero no me has dejado explicarte , peach me beso nunca e tenido nada que ver con ella y nunca lo tendre porque con la que quiero estar es con tigo porque con tigo pase mil y un aventuras , ¿tu crees que despues de todo lo que hemos pasado yo tiraria todo eso a la basura?

\- pues conociendote ... - dijo zelda con una pequeña sonrisa y derramando lagrimas

\- es cierto , es que yo soy un completo idiota , pero yo solo amo a una princesa y esa eres tu - dijo link mientras la tomaba de la barbilla

\- basta no sigas - decia zelda llorando y tratando de quitarse la mano de link pero no podia o mas bien no queria

\- ¿por que ? ¿acaso ya no me amas ? ¿acaso es porque no soy un principe si no mas que un muchacho tonto y humilde que ama a una princesa que esta fuera de mi alcanze?

\- no me hagas esto - decia zelda sin dejar de llorar al ver como link se acercaba mas a ella

-¿y porque no? - La beso .

Fue un beso tierno y tan nesesitado por los dos un tierno y largo beso , link puso una mano en su cintura atrayendola mas hasia el mientras tomaba la otra , no querian separarse pero despues de un rato lo hicieron y juntaron sus frentes , a pesar de todo zelda no paraba de soltar lagrimas

\- ¿por que me torturas asi? - pregunto zelda

\- porque este pedazo de idiota lo hace sin querer - zelda se lanzo a sus brazos llorando mientras link la abrazaba fuertemente

\- ¿Perdonarias a este tonto?- zelda asintio

\- nunca olvides que pase lo que pase nunca dejare de amarte - dijo link abrazandola mas . Peach paso por el lugar y fue vista por link - espera aqui - le dijo a zelda - ¡ey tu! - le hablo a peach - ¡quiero que vengas aqui!

\- ¿¡y si me reuso que?! - link estaba a punto de tomarla la fuerza realmente estaba furioso por el rato que le hizo pasar y estaba a punto de hacer algo de lo que despues se arrepentiria pero zelda lo detubo

\- ¡basta¡ las cosas no se hacen asi ... Peach

\- No tengo nada que hablar con tigo - le respondio evitando su mirada y frustrada

\- No voy a obligarte hablar... pero si quisiera saber porque lo hisiste? todo tiene una explicacion y esta no es la excepcion sea lo que sea recuerda que tu y yo dijimos que pase lo que pase seriamos amigas ¿lo recuerdas ? - peah con la mirada gacha asintio paso un rato y no habia respuesta zelda estaba dispuesta a retirarse pero ...

\- Fue precisamente por eso - dijo peach- tu y yo ... prometimos ser mejores amigas , cuando recien tu y yo llegamos aqui las primeras 2 semanas tu te sentias algo extraña no socialisabas mucho y casi todos no te tomaban en cuenta ya que nunca te dejabas ver y siempre estabas en tu cuarto casi nadie te conocia y nunca peleabas ya que siempre le decias a las manos que te sentias mal pues te sentias trizte , a pesar de que link era tu amigo en ese entonces y te apollaba no te era suficiente .

Yo fui la unica que se acerco a ti y la unica que se gano tu confianza , me dijiste todo y yo te apolle te ayude a salir adelante, en cuanto saliste de tu habitacion todos se quedaron perplejos de que al fin salieras y todos pudieron ver lo hermosa que eres y mas personas empezaron a conocerte , la primera vez que todos te vieron luchar y vieron que eras buena todos se te abalanzaron y te empezaron a conocer todavia mas, supieron que eras buena cocinando y te pusieron como "chef principal" , el cual era mi trabajo empezaron alabarte como una diosa.

\- si supieras - penso link .

Empezaron a desir que de todas eras la mas amable la mas hermosa y cariñosa siento que me cambiaron por ti pero a pesar de todo eso no me importo , es mas me alegre por ti de que al fin estuvieras bien , pero despues .. te olvidaste de mi, siempre estabas con los demas , ayudandolos cuando tenian problemas jugando con los niños , divirtiendote , despues link te propuso que fueras su novia y ahi me olvidaste por completo , para colmo me cambiaste por samus y ella se volvio tu mejor amiga , y eso no lo podia permitir no lo podia soportar era demasiado, me sentia utilizada y llena de rabia estaba enojada con tigo, de que te fuera tan bien , todos eran tus amigos tenias de novio al mas guapo dela casa ( link se sonroja ) ¿y yo que? mario me apollo pero esta vez era yo la que no podia seguir adelante .

La mañana en la que ocurrio lo del beso ... me diriji a la cocina y al ver como todos estaban contentos con tu comida y ver como todos desayunaban tranquilos y felices sin notar que no estaba ahi me llene de rabia y sali corriendo a pesar de que ya habia pasado un rato todavia estaba enojada y fue ahi cuando vi a link detras del edicicio dormido con una foto tuya en su mano , me enoje mas y me acerque para verlo despues empezo a susurrar tu nombre ya que el pensaba que estabas ahi asi que solo lo bese, queria desquitarme, despues el se desperto y se levanto sin despegarnos todavia pensando que eras tu hasta que abrio los ojos y se dio cuenta que era nada mas y nada menos que yo, la princesa Peach luego voltio hacia ti y te vio ahi parada biendoy despues de eso ya todos sabemos la historia .

El caso es que Link no tubo la culpa pero por eso lo hice, por que no soportaba ver como tu seguias adelante y me olvidabas ... creo que tenia un poco de envidia - peach agacho la cabeza , zelda estaba parada sorprendida al igual que link , jamas se imagino por lo que pasaba su amiga y una parte de ella se sentia culpable , asi que abrazo fuertemente a peach

\- Peach yo jamas te e olvidado tu eres y seguiras siendo una de mis mejores amigas porque yo a ti se que puedo confiarte todo y tu puedes desirme lo que quieras tu me apollaste demasiado y ahora es mi turno , nunca jamas pienses que yo te voy a olvidar o te boy a dejar, siempre estaremos juntas , y si te descuide perdoname por favor - peach empezo a soltar varias lagrimas y abrazo a zelda

\- ahora entiendo por que todos te quieren - dijo peach riendo y limpiando sus lagrimas -

lo que pasa esque algunas personas hacen mejores a otras ... ¿estamos bien? - pregunto zelda extendiendo su mano . - estamos super bien - respondio peach estrechando su mano y despues las dos se dieron un fuerte abrazo .

\- Ahaaaaa - rapido voltiaron a ver quienes eran y vieron a todos los peleadores atras de la pared

\- ¿cuanto tiempo llevan ahi? - pregunta Link

\- digamos que desde que todo el espectaculo empezo - dijo marth con una sonrisa

\- ¡Pero al parecer todo esta arreglado! - exclama feliz lucina -

¡si! - dice young link - Link y zelda ya no estan enojados peach ya no esta trizte ¡todo esta bien!

\- claro que si - le dice link mientralo levanta a young y lo pone en su espalda para cargarlo .

\- ¡¿Ey yo que ?! - exclama celoso toon link y se va abrazar a zelda

\- ¡Abrazo grupal! - y asi se forma un gran abrazo de puros peleadores

\- ¡oigan vamos a celebrar con pizza!

\- ¡si! - todos van corriedo para la cocina zelda y link se quedan atras .

\- conste yo no fui el que me enoje - dice link burlonamente y zelda lo empuja pero despueslo atrae hacia ella

\- Lo se - y asi sus labios vuelven a juntarse en un beso reconfortante .

.

.

Ya todos en el patio comiendo pizza estaban riendo y felices de que lo malo se alla pasado, esa mala bivra que se esparcia por la casa desaparecio, los niños corrian por el patio jugando de nuevo con peach , los villanos comian en un rincon pero con una extaña sonrisa, ike corria con la pistola de samus mientras ella lo perseguia , pit roy y fox se peleaban por la ultima revanada de pizza y link y zelda... bueno no hace falta explicar lo que hacian solo estaban en la terraza viendo y comiendo .

\- ¿sabes? creo que extrañare un poco a sheik - dice link -

¿a si?

\- sip creo que extrañare que me den una palisa - dice riendo

\- te la puedo dar ahora - dice zelda levantando el puño

\- No , a pesar de todo prefiero a la verdadera zelda la que en vez de palisa se que me dara un beso .

\- A eso cres pues fijate que ... - no pudo terminar la frase pues link habia unido sus labios en un beso .

Y asi termina esta pequeña historia, con pizza y un beso, aprendimos que no todos son lo que parece muchos tienen un potencial en su interior que ni ellos mismos saben que lo tienen, y nunca deben subestimar a alguien , las verdaderas amistades perduran, y no deben descuidarse pues entre amigas siempre deben ayudarse y apollarse , tampoco dejes llevarte por lo que ves ya que los ojos y el corazon son traicioneros, ama a quien debes amar, quiere a quien debes querer y nunca odies, pero sobre todo lo que mas importa aqui y aprendimos esque nunca jamas en tu vida si es que la quieres conservar ... subestimes a una smasher .

 _ **FIN**_

 _ **Hermoso :') mi primer one shot genial! espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi y por favor dejen comentario me haran muy feliz si me dicen que les parecio**_

hasta lueguito


End file.
